Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-6272714-20130922061751/@comment-6272714-20130922071127
^Ah I see. Thanks for answering. :) For me, I've always been kind of indecisive when it comes to Zaya. Morally, especially on Zig's part and the suicide, I know it's incredibly wrong. However I can't help it; I AM kind of shipping it, just a bit. I think if Zig changes and matures with time, I could see him with Maya. They have this certain subtle connection, even from the very start of the show. He has always been interested in Maya; have you noticed that every love triangle he has been a part of has had Maya in it? I think he genuinely likes her. He's just way too immature right now and needs to seriously reflect on himself and his ways. And the only time Maya hasn't been interested in Zig was when she was with Cam, and even then, she turned to Zig (even though it was for affection that Cam couldn't give at the time). They're always there for each other in such an odd way. I can see them being endgame years from now, when Zig has grown and matured and learned from his wrongdoings. I just think: people forgave Spinner for everything he did, because he grew and learned from his mistakes and changed whole-heartedly. If Zig does the same, why can't people forgive him, too? A big part of peace and moving on is forgiveness, and I feel like if Maya and Zig really fall for each other someday and want to date, they should be able to. Life goes on, and by them dating, it doesn't mean they're disrespecting Cam (though I'm still indecisive on this tbh). Things change, PEOPLE change. And Cam ended his own life, it is no one's fault, even if Zig pushed him over the edge. Zig didn't know what Cam was going through. Yes Zig was incredibly selfish and he pursued Maya as if she was some object needing to be won over. Yes he had no concern for Cam whatsoever and just wanted him to break away from Maya so he could have her. These are awful things, I know. But if Zig learns from this and realizes how wrong he is and changes his ways, and lets Maya go, I can forgive it. Just like everyone forgave Spinner for all the awful things he did. In short: I could ship Zaya as long as Zig does some serious soul-searching and changing. He needs to become aware of his selfishness towards pursuing Maya and he needs to learn that if you love someone, set them free. He kind of reminds me of Eli, tbh. Eli had to learn to set Clare free after a long battle pursuing her even though she clearly didn't want to be with him at the time---quite like Maya with Zig. Also, Eli trying to get rid of Jake from Clare's life reminds me of Zig wanting Cam out of Maya's life. Eli has changed so much and I feel like Zig can do the same. Idk, I'm still kind of indifferent on Zaya because it is morally screwed up, but I can see where the shippers come from, you know?